Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) consists of a specification directed towards providing the delivery of broadcast and multicast services within cellular networks, such as Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) or Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular networks. The multicast services of MBMS transmit mobile TV and radio broadcasts, live streaming video services, and file deliveries. When transmissions are delivered through an LTE network, the specification is referred to as Evolved MBMS (eMBMS) or LTE broadcast.